


Experimental Research

by moriartyswife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: *Prequel to Experimental Remedies* Clearly, he didn't approve of me being in their home, much less treating a wound and taking no money. Whatever had happened to him in the past, it affected how he treated me now. And I'll be damned if I stand here and let him speak to me that way. Sometimes, falling in love isn't as easy as it seems, especially in world always in chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

               Standing in my father’s office, everything they were saying to me fell on deaf ears. My head and heart had already decided that this was where I needed to be. My mother was livid, and talking with her hands like she always did when things were out of her control. My father sat calmly at his desk, displeasure on his features, but he spoke like the business man that he was. Finally, I held up my hand to quiet both of them.

               “I understand your concerns; however, I am not asking for your permission. This is what I have decided that my skills in the medical field and medical research can be best used for. My research over the past year has provided countless extraordinary results, and I intend to put it to beneficial use. These citizens need my help,” I said, keeping my tone calm.

               Mother scoffed, not convinced. “They are not citizens, Kerstin. I agreed to allow you to study medicine when you were fourteen years old on the condition that you would not do anything reckless.”

               “Yes, mother, I remember, but I am not a child anymore. The decision is mine and tomorrow I am leaving for the Underground City to provide medical care to those unable to receive it elsewhere.”

               “Kerstin, this is ridiculous! You are an Sinclair, and I will not allow—”

               “Meredith,” My father scolded her, rising from his seat. He disliked when she used our name as an excuse to control me. “How long will you be gone?”

               Straightening my back, I turned my gaze on my father. He didn’t want me to go, but he would allow it. “For now, we are expecting to stay for a year,” I started. Mother looked as though she might faint. “But, passage to and from the city will remain open.” Most who traveled to the Underground City didn’t make the return trip. I’d spoken to one of the owners of the staircases, and though his ways were distasteful, after paying a sizable amount, he agreed to allow us free passage of the stairs for medical personnel.

               “This is truly what you wish to do?” Father asked. His words hung heavily in the air.

               With a sharp nod and no hesitation, I answered, “Yes, Father, this what I want.”

               Contemplating my reply, Father took a long pause. Worry filled his features but he smiled nonetheless. “Then I shall support you in any way I can.’

               That night we had our last dinner as a family. It would be quite some time before I’d return. Father and I discussed unimportant politics, like we’d done countless times before. Except, this time, it felt forced. It wasn’t until I excused myself from the table that I realized no one had eaten a single bite.

               The next morning, I made my goodbye quick and was on my way. The more we lingered, the harder it would become. Akiyo and Shinji were waiting for me at the top of the staircase. Both greeted me, eager for me to join them.

               “Word has spread quickly that we are giving out free medical care. Shinji already treated a few cuts and scrapes,” Akiyo explained excitedly. The two had spent the night at our new home last night, after spending most of yesterday transporting supplies down to the medical building, while I had spent my last day arranging all the funds and legal support we would need.

               “I’d like to go to work straight away, as well. Lead the way,” I said, smiling brightly. My mother’s words still lingered in my mind. I might be an elite, but doctors in the capital were easily found. I wanted to help more than just the rich.

               Shinji explained a lot about the city and how it ran. He’d been here quite a few times on call from residents who made enough money to get out of the city for a day. He’d requested that I always carry a knife with me while down here. Dangerous. He used that word a lot.

               The city that housed so many people broke my heart. When I was child, I often questioned why these people weren’t allowed to come up into the security of Wall Sina. Space was no issue. My father had explained it to me that there were politicians who made it nearly impossible for these people to rise above their poverty.

               “This is it! What do you think, Kerstin? It’s smaller than the buildings we’re used to, but it’s actually really nice,” Akiyo said. He was two years older than me, and at 24, had quite the resume. He had a knack for healing broken bones with the most stable splints, and he had worked in physical recovery.

               Shinji, on the other hand, was a skilled surgeon. He worked quickly and efficiently, and I had spent a year training under him to learn the craft. His one flaw would be his bedside manner could be a little lacking.

               When I had decided on this job, there weren’t a lot of applicants eager to move to the underground. It didn’t take too long for me to decided on these two. We worked well together and I trusted them not to think about the money. It was made very clear that our clinic would run on donation only. It wasn’t right to charge these people for basic medical care.

               No sooner had we started unpacking, the door swung open and a timid middle-aged woman came in, trying to hobble over. “E-excuse me, are you open?”

               I stood, brushing the dust off my pants. “Yes, ma’am. Is your ankle bothering you?” I asked, clearing a bed for her to sit on.

               With a nod, she started to tell me what had happened. “Some kids accidently caused me to trip and I twisted it a few days ago. My husband insisted that I get it checked out, but I just thought it was a sprain, you know?”

               Listening intently, I examined her swollen ankle, propping the heel of her foot on my knee. Each touch made her wince. It seemed much too tender to be a simple sprain. The bone under the swollen skin felt strange when I pressed against it with my fingers. “Akiyo, I believe it’s fractured. Could you splint this for her and give her some crutches?” I turned my attention back to the woman and gave her a bright smile. “He’ll take good care of you.”

               “How much?” She asked, digging in her pocket for whatever money she had. In her hand, she held seven coins. “Will this cover it? I can bring more next week.”

               Taking only one coin, I closed her hand. “This is more than enough. Stay off your ankle as much as possible and come see us again next week, okay?”

               “Thank you. Thank you so much!” Tears pooled in her eyes but she smiled. That was more than enough for me. Akiyo took over, explaining step by step what he was doing so she could take it off for baths or showers. And then, he taught her how to walk with crutches.

               The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly. Word was beginning to spread around, and more and more people stopped by for our treatment. We each took our time, giving the most privacy and best care, we could provide. By the time we closed for the night, all three of us were more than exhausted. It felt worth it. All the smiling faces and kind words said by those who came here made all the work completely worth it.

               Our home was a little walk away from the medical building. It had been the only thing available at the time. Shinji started on supper, and Akiyo claimed the shower first, so I sat on the steps outside of the house to read over my research papers again. Soon, we’d get to start giving trials of this new drug that I’d created. The results were favorable, but human trials were hard to come by. Sighing, I took a sip of my cup of water.

               “Oi, doctor lady,” a male voice came from across the stairway. He was a taller man, dark blond hair. The thing that stuck out the most was the blood on his shirt. Akiyo told me not to worry about the neighbors, but that was slightly disconcerting. “You are a doctor, right?”

               Right, I should answer him. “Yes, I am.”

               He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “I hate to bother you at home, but my friend needs some stitches. I’ll pay you.” Awkwardly, he tried to smile. A girl yelled at him from inside. “She’s too stubborn to go to our usual guy.”

               Packing my papers back into the file, I smiled reassuringly. “Let me grab my things and I’ll be happy to do it.” Going into the house for only a moment, I made sure I had all the things I might need.

               “I’m Farlan, thanks for doing this,” He said as he let me into their home. “Isabel, sit down. She’s going to stitch you up.”

               The girl he’d told me about was pacing in the kitchen and holding a towel to her head. Angrily, she said, “Levi is going to be so pissed that I got blood on the floor! No way am I getting it on the couch too!”

               I pulled out one of the wooden chairs. “How about this chair then? I promise to help you clean up the mess,” I said.

               Reluctantly, Isabel sat down, removing the towel from her head. Farlan turned his head away. There was a pretty decent sized gash on her head that went back through her hairline. Numbing the area as best I could, the stitches didn’t take long. The blood that poured out and onto both of us and the floor, however, would take a while to clean. “There, all done.” I closed the stitches and rinsed off my tools in the sink. “Try to avoid getting it wet for a few days. I’ll take them out at the end of the week.”

               “I have to keep these for a whole week?!” Isabel asked, shocked. She ran her fingers over the fresh stitches and hissed in pain. “Ouchy.”

               Farlan took out a bag of coins and held it out me. “Here. This is what we normally pay our doctor.”

               That’s a lot of money! A little suspicious of how they got it, I shook my head. “No, it’s free.” The shock on his face almost made me laugh. That seems to be the genuine reaction of a lot of the people in the underground. Nothing is free here.

               “You don’t want any money?” He asked, shocked.

               Before I could answer, a new voice spoke up. “She’s a Sinclair. An elite from above ground. Why would she need our money?” His voice was cold, and his gaze sent a chill through me.

               I had intended to keep my surname a secret for as long as possible. How did this man know that? Farlan introduced me to Levi, and explained that I’d stitched up Isabel’s wound. The tension still hung in the air. Clearly, he didn’t approve of me being in their home, much less treating a wound and taking no money. Whatever had happened to him in the past, it affected how he treated me now. And I’ll be damned if I stand here and let him speak to me that way.


	2. Chapter 2

               “Whoa! So, you’re like one of those rich kids from the capitol!” Isabel drew closer, inspecting me like a foreign object. Her grin faded into a confused frown. “Hey, wait, why are you down here?”

               “My colleagues and I are medical doctors,” I said, trying to sort out how to explain why we were here without sounding condescending. We were here to help, that much was simple. But with their knowledge of my family, it would be hard to make them understand why I’d chosen to leave my comfortable life for the Underground City.

               Levi folded his arms and sighed loudly. “From what I gather, you’re here to help, right?” The sarcasm in his voice silenced the other two from their bombardment of questions that had started.

               “Yes,” I replied. The tension in the room rose. The two of us would have a difficult time getting along. “Is there a problem with that? It shouldn’t matter where I come from. My skills as a doctor speak for themselves, and I _chose_ to leave the capital to utilize them where they would be needed the most.” Picking up my medical bag, I relaxed my body, trying not to seem as hostile as Levi was. “I have some work to do. It was nice meeting you.”

               Father had always had the presence of a gentleman, even when faced with hateful politicians and angry townspeople. He’d instilled those disciplines in me, and I wouldn’t want to make enemies on my first day, especially with my neighbors. Obviously, my being here wasn’t welcome anymore. Farlan followed me outside, apologizing. “He’s not usually like that, Kerstin.”

               “Don’t worry. I understand. Make sure Isabel keeps those stitches in and that she comes to get them out in a week,” I replied with a smile. Things would be different down here, and if I can’t handle a few comments about my motives and position in the world above, then there’s no way I can ever make a difference here.

               “I will. Are you sure I can’t give you anything for your help? It feels wrong not to pay you,” Farlan laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

               I chewed on my lip and said, “Well, if you really want to, then send patients to us. Levi was right about me not needing money. Honestly, we don’t need it. But I did come down to give medical attention to people who can’t afford it. That’s why it’s run on donation only, and that money doesn’t go to us. It’s to pay for critical patients to get proper care above ground.”

               Farlan’s mouth dropped open, like my words were blasphemy, and then he began to laugh. “I can do that. You are quite different than I imagined an elite would be.”

               The door to my temporary home swung open. Akiyo held my papers in his hands, a concerned expression on his face. “Kerstin, we need to talk. Can you come inside?” He’d obviously gone through some of my files. His hand shook a little, either with anger or concern.

               Nodding my head, I waved to Farlan as I walked away. “Have a good night,” I said, following Akiyo back into the house. The door closed behind me and both he and Shinji were quiet. “It’s not what it looks like. It’s just theories.”

               “Theories?! You can’t be serious! There’s no way to reverse the degeneration of a human leg. This isn’t medical science, Kerstin. It’s… it’s…” Akiyo ran his free hand through his wet hair. His adrenaline must be pumping right now.

               “It’s Experimental Research, and you know that it’s a taboo amongst respectable doctors,” Shinji spoke up, folding his hands together in thought.

               Sighing, I held out my hands for the papers. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that it’s part of my research. It’s become so real to me, and this is the perfect place to continue my experiments and maybe even break through a new medical remedy for any kind of degeneration in the body.”

               “Human trials. You mean to try human trials on those suffering here,” Akiyo said, disbelief in his voice. He would be hard to convince. His medical practice had never involved any kind of research element. Akiyo had always believed in using the medical knowledge that he’d learned firsthand, not attempting experimental methods.

               Shinji grew quiet, pondering what he’d read through my research material. Finally, he spoke. “Kerstin, is this the whole reason we came to Underground City? It’s reasonable to assume that your research has reached a peak above ground, because human trials isn’t legal unless it’s gone through the proper channels, and there would be trials on animals first. That could take years, and you knew that. So, you used this as a front to move your research forward.”

               His accusation wasn’t far off. My work promised exponential results. If my theories worked, the amount of lives that could be saved would be astronomical. “There’s so much to gained from this kind of medicine. While I did use this opportunity to get into the underground city, I do want to help these people. That’s why…”

               “That’s why we’re here. We’re the front to your insane project. Using the knowledge of titans and their ability to regenerate most parts of their body, you hope to replicate that process and heal the human body in the same way. That’s _insane_ , Kerstin. It’s not possible. Hell, how do you even get your hands-on titan blood? From what I understand, which is very little with your gibberish theories, you have no idea how this drug you’ve been concocting will affect a human.”

               I know that. This would end in failures. There would be some who might even die from the initial dose of the drug. It’s a risk I’m willing to take to further the research. “If it works, do you understand how many lives will be saved? Soldiers wouldn’t have to die from their wounds. The citizens of this city would have their legs back! The elderly could regain their strength. Akiyo, listen to me, it’s scary, I know, but it’s going to be worth it.”

               “How many have to die so you can prove to your mother that you aren’t a waste to the Sinclair family?” He spat out, raising his voice. His words hit my heart hard. That isn’t what this is about. Unable to stand the conversation any longer, Akiyo retreated to his bedroom, slamming the door shut. Curse words and the sound of his foot hitting the wall echoed through the room.

               Shinji sighed, standing from his seat. “Kerstin, you need to think about what you’re doing. If you truly believe that this is worth the effort, then you’ll need to convince both of us of that, before you do any kind of human experiments. If you can’t do that, then this mission in the Underground will be over. I’ll report you to the medical board and have you stripped of your medical license.” With his threat hanging in the air, Shinji stopped before going to the room he and Akiyo would be sharing. “You’re too smart to throw your career away on a whim, so I will consider your theories and will wait for your case on the matter.”

               All my work would be for nothing if Shinji and Akiyo decided to leave. I’ve waited long enough to get this far in my research. The drug was already hidden in my belongings and ready to be administered to the first trial subject. It would work. There’s no doubt in my mind that the theories and equations were almost identical to the makeup of the titan blood. My case to keep the two other doctors on board with this would be hard. Akiyo especially. He only ever wanted to do what he’d been taught. Shinji would come around, because he respected my ambition, and hoped for the research to be successful. His own wife had become so ill that she lost the ability to use her left arm. Modern medicine wasn’t enough for me. There’s so much more to be understood and gained from the experimental side of medicine.


	3. Chapter 3

               My mind couldn’t rest. Most of the night had been spent spilling over my notes and thinking about having present this research to my colleagues in a way that would convince them to take the risk. The logic and equations were solid; no corners had been cut. Thoroughly, I’d explored this idea, only coming to a standstill when human trials had arisen. The problem didn’t lie in the lack of options above ground.  The head of my department would have to agree to review it, and then the council would get involved, requesting a presentation. My father had warned me about it. Corrupt government, he’d say. Trusting my project to them could be my demise. So, coming to the Underground City had been my only option.

               It’s much too late to sleep. Gathering up my materials and changing into clean clothes, I needed to clear my head of the negative thoughts. There is still plenty to do at the new office. Unpacking, organizing, and sorting our stock into it’s proper places to name a few things. The streets were less packed at this hour. I stopped, completely in shock at the line of patients already standing outside. A quick headcount almost went over 12. Unlocking the door, I greeted the first woman. “Please come in. How can I help you today?”

               2 hours passed as I treated each patient. A few cases of a viral infection, a couple broken and fractured bones, and gashes and superficial wounds. When all of them had been treated, I took a deep breath in the quiet. This reality is harsh. Living in this city must be hard on these citizens, much harder than I imagined. There is no one to help them if they cannot afford the outrageous rates.

               I began to organize the medical supplies. Bandages, gauze, splints, and equipment were placed neatly on the shelves for easy access. Medications had been locked up in a safe my father had bought me. Inventory took much longer than anticipated, and at the rate we were getting patients, we would need more supplies soon. Setting down the folder with the list, I jumped with something struck the wooden floor.

               An elderly man had stumbled in, his make-shift cane clattering to the floor being the source of the loud noise. “Ouh,” he moaned, falling down to his knees.

               I rushed over and took his arm. “Goodness! Let me help you up,” I said, smiling at him. It was clear that he had a weak leg. That seemed to be a common ailment in the Underground, and it was easily turning into a deadly disease. Unless it was treated above ground, there wasn’t much that could be done. If he’s here for his leg, Akiyo and Shinji would turn him away.

               “Thank you, miss. When an old friend of mine told me about this clinic, I thought it wouldn’t hurt to get my leg checked out. It’s getting so bad that I can’t work like I used to,” he said, laughing through the pain he was clearly trying to hold back. Once he was seated on one of the beds, he let out a breath.

               Sliding on some gloves, I pulled his pant leg up to see the damage. There were a few bruises on the calf but from what I understand, this degradation of the leg is internal. Even above ground in the capital, there is little that can be done when the damage is this extensive. I could prescribe him some medication for the pain.

               He laughed again. “There isn’t much you can do, is there, miss doctor? I thought as much.”

               “Well, you’re right, mostly. The conventional ways of attempting to heal an injury this severe aren’t an option.” What am I saying?

               The man lifted his head to look at me. “Are there unconventional ways?” His eyes were filled with hope.

               Don’t do it.

               Akiyo and Shinji will not approve of testing on a human… but my heart ached for this man. If there is even a small chance that this medicine could heal him, would it be wrong of me to deny him? Taking a deep breath, I nodded. “Yes, well, there is a new medicine-”

               His face lit up like child getting a new toy. “I’ll try it! Whatever it is, I’ll try it.”

               “I need you to understand a few things about this before you agree, alright?” I waited for him to give me his full attention as I sat down in the wooden chair next to bed. Akiyo would be questioning my morals right about now… “This drug is very new, and it’s never been used on a human before. But, it has been very successful in animal trials. I could explain the science and theory behind it, but I’m sure that’s not what you want to hear. You want to know if it will work.” He nodded in response. “I’m confident that it will, but there are no guarantees and side effects are virtually unknown.”

               The elderly man rubbed his white stubble on his chin in thought but smiled at me after a moment. “Dear, I’m a very old man. If I can’t get my leg back, then it won’t be long before I rot away in this hole. So, please allow me the honor of being the first test subject.”

               I was completely blown away by the sincerity of this man. Though the words had never left my mouth, he understood that an unknown side effect could mean death. I retrieved the vial of medicine and filled a syringe with it. Cleaning off a spot on his leg with alcohol, I injected him with the serum. “From the studies I’ve done, it seems to take at least a day for it to begin to work.”

               “Should I return tomorrow then?”

               “Oh, no. I’ll come to you.” I blurted out. Trying to cover my fear of my colleagues finding out, I smiled at him. “It would be easier on you.”

              

               That began the two weeks of sneaking around. Every day after work, I would go visit this man and check up on all his vitals. I attributed his fatigue to his age, and aside from that, everything had been going well. His leg got stronger every day, and each time he stood, he needed his cane less and less. It was almost miraculous. The results were more positive than I’d imagined they would be.

               After leaving his house one evening, I decided to stop by the local bar to work on my thesis in peace. At the house, Akiyo had been hounding me about when I would present this information to him. I paid for my drink and sat down at a table. Where do I even begin? Explain the research first or simply show the results of the test? There’s no good way to tell them I’d done a human trial.

               “You seemed stressed, Kerstin,” Farlan’s voice broke my concentration. He pointed to the empty seat beside me. “Mind if I join you?”

               Taking a quick glance around the bar for his companions, I nodded. “It’s rare to see you alone.”

               Farlan laughed, sliding into the seat beside me. He took a long drink from his beer and then replied, “Isabel had a fight with some other gang and has locked herself in her room, and Levi went out without saying where he was going, but it isn’t hard to guess. As for me, I decided I needed a good drink and some time to myself.” His eyes fell on the papers spread across the table in front of me. “Shinji mentioned you weren’t just a medical doctor. Is this some kind of research?”

               “Yes, some thing of the sort,” I replied with a sigh.

               “If you want someone to listen to whatever your trying to work out, I will. Just don’t expect me to understand much about it,” Farlan offered.

               An outside opinion would be good for my argument, so long as he agrees with my work. Sometimes it does help to speak of it out loud to work it out. The bar is quite empty, too. And so, I began to explain all of research to Farlan, who sat through it all with an expression of shock and awe on his features. It seems he’s retaining and understanding more than he thought he would. Farlan even asked questions about it.

               Sorting all the papers back into the folder, I thanked him for listening. “It’s getting late, and Akiyo and Shinji are waiting for me at the house.”

               Farlan jumped up, like he’d had a brilliant idea. “Let’s walk together! The city can be dangerous at night.” As if it wasn’t as dangerous during the day time. But the sentiment was sweet. The city was less crowded at this time of the day. Farlan pointed out places that I shouldn’t ever go to and then some shops that were good for business. “Sorry, I’ve probably been talking too much.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

               Since we’d met a few weeks ago, these run-ins had become more frequent. The Underground City wasn’t a small town at all, but we did live across from each other, so I hadn’t thought much about his showing up all the time, until now. It’s almost like he’s going out of his way to find me and talk to me. My heart rate grew faster in my chest. I mean, he is handsome, and very sweet, but I didn’t come here for anything romantic. I should make that clear. But, as I turned my head up to say so, Farlan had leaned down and his lips met mine in a soft kiss.


End file.
